The darkest angel
by fleur-de-la-coure
Summary: I’m talking to myself. It never seemed that way before people called me names. It was just me contemplating in my mind, the only exception being that I was talking aloud.
1. Default Chapter

The Darkest Angel  
  
Chapter 1= Contemplations  
  
I'm talking to myself. It never seemed that way before people called me names. It was just me contemplating in my mind, the only exception being that I was talking aloud. Not really surprising. I mean, it's what people expect of me, but I never realized that I was crazy until they told me. It was once said, that the most wisest insights were not really insights, but things that you found with the help of an outsider.  
  
Luna sat on her bed eyes closed in the already darkened room. It was late in the summer, and with her 5th year in Hogwarts full speed ahead, she knew not why she was still awake, but that it must have been for something important.  
  
"I'm only contemplating, daddy. Go back to sleep." Luna said this without moving from her former positions on the bed spread-eagled. It didn't seem to matter though- she'd guessed right. Her father was slightly down the hall to the left and had simply come to ask why she was still awake. She'd have to learn not to talk in her sleep any more though. It was starting to give her away.  
  
"Okay, Pumpkin. Just wondering.. good night" Mr. Lovegood sighed deeply and went back into his large empty room to the extra large King sized bed, which had only seemed to grow even more since the death of his wife.  
  
I've made up my mind. I've got to change- to be normal. There is no way I'll give any one a reason to call me Loony Lovegood any more. Maybe Ginny will help, and perhaps I can even persuade Ronald, to some extent. She smiled contentedly to herself and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N; I Own none of this story exept the plot. Please R+R  
  
Peace( 


	2. Freindless

A week later, Walking through the crowded streets of Diagon alley, Luna Lovegood said good bye to her Father.  
  
"I'll be alright on my own, Father. I need to get a few extra things so I was wondering if I could have a bit of a trip to Gringots." Luna said all this in a bit of a rushed tone, drawing a raised eyebrow from her father.  
  
"I suppose.. go ahead, then. But are you sure that you don't want me to come with you, honey cakes?" Mr. Lovegood said.  
  
"No that's quite alright, I can make it on my own, thanks. Bye daddy!"  
  
without another word, Luna turned and walked towards Gringots.  
  
"Hey, Lovegood!" a familiar cry was heard from the crowd, and a bunch of Slytherins walked towards her, a look of pure malice plastered on there faces.  
  
Luna pulled herself to her full height and made to grip loosely on her wand, though she did so stealthily, as she'd been practicing that week. She wasn't going to take things as lightly this year as she done so far.  
  
But she didn't turn, never again would she give them the satisfaction of seeing her give them control. Those filthy Slytherins didn't deserve it.  
  
"What, don't want to say hello to your friends, loony??" the boy smirked with total glee as a small group of people had come to rest around her.  
  
"Leave me alone, Goyle. I don't have time for this." Luna's eyes flashed. She'd also been practicing how to intimidate others into leaving her alone. She'd need to work on that.  
  
"Pardon, Loony??" Crabb said in mock politeness.  
  
"I think we should teach her how she should answer us the next time we come 'round. And trust me loony, it's gonna happen a lot." Malfoy's smirk was a mile long, and for a moment Luna considered Screaming for help. Who was she kidding?? No one would help her, she had no one to depend on, and no friends. YET.  
  
"Stay away from me, Malfoy. Or I'll make sure you regret it." Luna's voice was trembling at first.  
  
What are you afraid of, Loon? I can do this. Just believe in what you say. You took on Lord Voldemorte's people; all you need to do is hit them with a good hex. They'll back down after that. Think of what you did for Harry, and do it for yourself.  
  
"Oh will I?" Malfoy step aside and let Crabb and Goyle step in front of him, two huge Human resembling boulders to block any possible threats.  
  
"Crabb, take care of her. Just a bruise, no magic. Maybe Near by one of those pretty silver eyes of hers... that'll do it. Don't want any real trouble. Go ahead." Malfoy was now barking out the orders lazily. Though he wanted to leave, he had to make sure that he got his respect the next time Lovegood was around. But he also didn't want any trouble with the ministry, after what happened to his father, he'd had to watch himself.  
  
Just as Crabb was walking towards her, in a smooth yet fast reflexive motion Luna Lovegood pulled out her wand and held it at the ready. Unfortunately for her, a member of the group had the common scene to pull out their wand, in the unlikely event it should be needed. That was Blaize, and in an even faster instant he'd said Expelliarmus sending Her wand flying and landing uselessly on the ground.  
  
Now that there was nothing to stop him, Crabb advanced. He let his fist fall somewhat more relaxed (he was only fighting Lovegood, why even bother? ) on Luna's right eye, which seemed to swell and turn Blue at contact. She yelped and bit her lip drawing coppery blood but refused to cry out any more than that. But one thing she knew for sure- she definitely wouldn't let this go. 


	3. new found freinds

"What's going on here-" Hermione Granger's voice seemed to float to Luna's ears, but te gasp that followed was strangely loud.  
  
"Ohh, what are you people doing?!?" Hermione's voice had seemed dull with misunderstanding, but then as Luna's long hair fell back a dawning comprehension fell on her features.  
  
"Why hello, Granger. Come to watch the festivities?" Malfoy held an air that was in the mix of arrogant and cocky.  
  
"How... Dare... you..." Hermione seemed at a loss for words, which was definitely rare.  
  
"Herms what's- Luna?" Green-eyed Black haired Harry Potter himself was now at the center followed closely by Ron. He seemed to look down upon the situation from a great height, but was brought back to earth by the sound of Luna's quiet whimpering.  
  
"Bloody Hell..." Ron seemed not really to care too much for the scene, and was a more little rude at this point. "I didn't know that her skin was so pale, I Only realized that in the contrast with the bruise... I always thought she resembled a Vampire, but Bloody hell, I never thought I was right." Hoots of laughter erupted within the group. "UHH, I mean..." Ron's ears were red to the tip.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione was now radiating with anger.  
  
Harry aimed a quick punch toward Crabb, who seemed to be ready for another shot at Luna.  
  
"Ready for another go, mate?" Harry said menacingly.  
  
"Any time, Potter." Harry Slammed his fist into Crabb's stomach, gaining a low rumbling moan of pain.  
  
Luna's Storm-cloud eyes watched the scene, and decided that she wanted to be the one to put an end to their fight, WITHOUT getting hurt again. Ron caught her look- it was the one she'd given him in the department of mysteries. He'd grabbed her wand and flung it towards her. Despite her visual disabilities, she caught it straight out and aimed it in the direction of the two fighting teens.  
  
"Harry Move!" Luna cried. Harry pushed Crabb off him and rolled out of the way, like Sirius, his previous deciced godfather had taught him to.  
  
Imobulus!  
  
The fight was over, and Blaize as well of the rest of his followers were high tailing it out towards the nearest shops or towards their parents, being the cowards they were. A few wizards said nothing, the rest looked at Harry smiling, and one looked towards Luna as though she'd been the one to start the fight. Crabb stood blinking stupidly at Malfoy, who was now trying to figure out a way how to put him back to normal, little did he know this was actually quite close to the normal dumb founded Crabb.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione seemed to be beside herself in grief, running towards Harry and looking him over quickly, then running to Luna and attempting to figure out why she wasn't crying yet.  
  
"Harry, that was a vary brave thing of you to do, but vary stupid. I can't believe you would take someone as big as Crabb on your own... Ron why didn't you help him?? And without your Wand, Harry, your sooooo lucky. I-" Hermione Gushed all of this out as they walked towards the side walks.  
  
"Hermione, just because you were to scared to have done anything doesn't mean the same for Harry." Luna sounded different, just like she'd practiced. Her voice didn't float like it generally did, but it still had that lightness in it, as though she was ready to fly towards the clouds and her old self vary soon. But it made a world of difference to them.  
  
"Luna, is something wrong?" Ron's voice now hurt her like poison now, after all he had said about her to the Slytherins. She'd changed for him, after all.  
  
"What, just because I don't sound so loony now means there's something wrong?" Luna snapped.  
  
"I didn't mean-"  
  
"Yes you did." Luna interrupted. She still had that way of reading peoples minds going for her.  
  
"Luna, He means what happened back there? We were worried when they said Loony.. it's because, well.." Harry sent a glare towards his best friend and tried to pick up the pieces.  
  
"Ya, ya. I get it. Every one calls me Loony, even Ron does too. But that's ok, I won't give any one a single reason to do that any more. I don't need your pity, Harry." Luna said. For a moment, she chocked. She knew only a while ago she would've been blabbering about some new creature to Harry, but she didn't want to go back to that girl. She needed to be different, just for herself.  
  
"Luna, we're friends. I've never pitied you." Harry said this, and sounded so sincere that Luna almost fell for it... ALMOST. 


End file.
